Naughty Umma Kim
by RedBalloons5
Summary: Ketika Umma Kim melakukan sedikit kenakalannya pada sang anak. Jjung harus menuntaskan apa yang harus ia selesaikan di ranjang bersama namja yang ia nikahi. .Drabble/ YunJae YAOI/


**Naughty Umma Kim**

**Drabble**

**Family**

**T+**

** RedBalloons5**

**Yunjae, Suju's Kim Heechul, and other cast**

**[Repost].. bagi yang sudah penah membacanya.. kalian pasti sudah membaca di WP. it's mine. aku hanya mencoba, apakah FF banyak di sukai seperti di WP. **

***ini cuma FF iseng, jadi cuma kayak cemilan. *kriuk.. kriukk**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Jae kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho bingung yang sedang tertidur di samping Jaejoong.

Rambut Yunho masih sedikit basah akibat selesai mandi dan mengenakan baju ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Aku rasa umma memasukan sesuatu pada air itu." tunjuk Jaejoong pada gelas kaca yang berisi setengah gelas air di atas meja nakas.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho tambah bingung.

"Tolong aku." Jaejoong bergerak kekiri dan kekanan sambil mencrengkram seprai menahan hawa panas dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Tanya Yunho kasihan berusaha menolong Jaejoong.

"Je..Jae…" Yunho terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong duduk diatas perut Yunho dengan napas yang teregah-egah.

"Maafkan aku yun." Jaejoong menuntun tubuhnya menindih tubuh Yunho dan mengarahkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Yunho.

Pagi yang cerah ketika Jaejoong merasa kehangatan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Ughh…

Jaejoong meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku tanpa membuka matanya. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang sekarang melandanya membuatnya ingin tetap terbuai dalam mimpinya.

Tanpa disadari, Jaejoong terlelap dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia menjadikan dada bidang Yunho sebagai bantalnya. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Yunho mencari kehangatan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berbunyi membuat si empunya terbangun.

Ugh. Lenguh Yunho ketika kesadaranya hampir terkumpul. Yunho meraba-aba nakas dan menemukan hpnya yang sedang berdering itu.

/Yeobseyo/…../ ne/…/ jam 10? ok/…../ baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku./

PIP

Yunho meletakkan ponselnya ke nakas kemudian kembali memeluk Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan yun. Ini sudah pagi. Ayo bangun." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho tanpa sengaja menyenggol selangkangan Yunho dengan lututnya.

Aww.. Yunho menyentuh selangkangannya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Jae.. Kau membangunkanya. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi malam?" ucap Yunho disertai senyuman pervertnya.

"Yang tadi malam itu karena aku diberi obat oleh umma. Kau ingin meminta lebih? Lakukan sendiri saja." Jawab Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang setelah melempar bantal kekepala Yunho.

"Jae.. Ayolah. Bukankah umma melakukannya demi kebaikan kita juga. Seandainya kau tidak menolak setiap aku memintanya mungkin umma tidak akan melakukan itu kepadamu." Yunho mengeram kesal.

"Jadi kau mengatakannya pada umma?" protes Jaejoong.

"Habisnya kau bilang tidak akan pernah mau disentuh olehku. Padahalkan aku suamimu Jae."

"itu.. sebenarnya… karena kau pabo!" Jaejoong berlari kekamar mandi.

"aku pabo? Yak kim .. ani jung Jaejoong!" Yunho berlari kearah Jaejoong yang masuk dalam kamar mandi.

"yak kenapa kau ikut masuk? Keluar keluar." Usir Jaejoong.

"yak!" teriak Jaejoong ketika Yunho sudah mengendongnya menuju ranjang.

Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong perlahan walaupun diringi rontaan dari Jaejoong.

"satu kali lagi ya?"

"tidak ada kata lagi walaupun hanya sekali."ronta Jaejoong dalam kungkungan tubuh Yunho.

"kalau kau tidak mau secara rela. Maka aku akan memaksa."

"yun jangan. Hari ini kau ada pesta dengan junsu. Jangan.. jan.. ughh" Jaejoong melenguh saat Yunho menyesap lehernya.

"jangan disitu yun. Nanti bekasnya kelihatan."Jaejoong berusaha mendorong bahu Yunho.

"jadi boleh?"

Jaejoong hanya megangguk pelan. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu.

/emak itu malu-malu tapi mau/

Nc berlanjut.

Jam setengah sepuluh Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan keadaan rapi. Jas membalut tubuhnya. Sebuah tas jinjing berwarna hitam mengantung ditangannya.

"umma. Tolong bawa sarapan kekamar. Jaejoong tak bisa bangun. Dan itu umma. Terima kasih untuk obatnya. Umma memang top." Yunho mengacungkan jempol pada umma Kim yang sedang berada di dapur.

Sang umma Kim hanya terkekeh palan.

"kau tidak sarapan Yun?" tanyanya.

"aku tidak terlalu lapar umma. Roti saja cukup. Aku akan pulang lebih awal hari ini. aku berangkat umma." pamit Yunho sambil mengunyah sepotong roti tawar yang diambilnya dia atas meja makan.

"hati-hati Yun." Kata terakhir umma kim pada menantunya itu.

"Heechul. Apa yang kau berikan pada Jaejoong?" Tanya seorang namja yang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah yang langsung terhubung ke dapur.

"hanya sedikit obat perangsang." Senyum heechul.

Appa Kim melenguh pelan,"hanya obat perangsang? Kau mencampurnya juga kan dengan obat kuat?".

"itu agar aku lebih cepat mendapatkan cucu _Changi_. Kau juga menginginkan bayi kan?" senyum heechul tanpa rasa bersalah.

"ah kau ini." appa Kim kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada Koran pagi yang terpampang nyata dihadapannya.

"mau kubuatakan kopi?" senyuman penuh arti ditunjukan oleh ratu rumah kim itu.

**-End-**

* * *

Just little bit kegajean author.

Gaje pan? author hanya ingin berbagi cerita, jadi maaf jika tidak berkenan di hati reader.. #peyuk minnie.#nangis dipelukan minnie.#gotong minnie ke kamar. #tutup pintu hati para raeder. .


End file.
